objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
History of BFDI Autopsy
Overview This is the history of BFDI Autopsy, to clear things up this is not the second season of BFDI Autopsy! The history of BFDI Autopsy will take place in an island called 'Janglewaggles Island'. It's a tropical island with a beautiful view. I hope this eases your understanding of BFDI Autopsy, as it's affects the storyline of BFDI Autopsy and explains nearly all of the questions in your mind. There won't be any lines nor any characters talking, you'll just hear the narrators narrating. Contestants * Beret - The Italian Artist * Bolster - The Happy Hugger * Camera - The Emotionless Creature * CENSORED - The Perverted Massacre * Dictionary - The Annoying Bragger ''' * Diploma - '''The Intellectual Stalker * Dynamite - The Big Bully * Guitar - The Stressful Musician ' * Hearty - '''The Kindhearted Friend ' * Lipstick - 'The Fabulous One ' * Make-Up - '''The Picky One * Marker - The Team Leader * Ring - The Spoiled Rich * Ruler - The Needle-Sue * Soccer Ball - The Jock * Snowflake - The Peaceful One * Sword - The Noble Man * Toffee - The Shy Coward Plot Day 1 Sword and the rest nearly arrived at tropical island. He was fascinated by the view and decided to make an outdoor party on the cruise. Suddenly, their happiness didn't last long as the ship sank and nearly all of them drowned in the progress and some were eaten by flesh-eating sharks and even megladons attempted to eat one of them. Sword made a facepalm and later was revealed the only survivor in the incident. He was relieved but not for long after a Godzilla was about to maul him. Second Revival They arrived on the island, safe and sound. Everyone build their houses of their own and started a party celebrating the fact that they arrived on the island, lots of things happened that embarrased everyone else, some near-death events occured but it was one of the best parties they've ever experienced in their life. After the party ended, Beret decided to draw a portrait of them together, happy. He hanged the picture in one of the walls in his room. Bolster was the first to weak up, aware that they were basically found by a group of observers. Bolster called everyone else to the area he was in. Those group of observers will be the hosts and giving them challenges and during those challenges. They'll be choosing the winners and losers, meaning the losers will be up for elimination and the winners gain safety. Snowflake was unsure, while Soccer Ball was extremely excited thinking of sadistic things that may happen, while Ring just disagrees. Sword agrees to compete. Lipstick and Make-Up, who were not his followers but have a crush on him, also agreed. Dynamite was surprised by the result and decided he should too. They settled the competition on this very island. The first challenge was a climbing tree challenge and the final four will be up for elimination. Guitar was tired and yet got to the top first, but not because he tried to get there, it's because Soccer Ball threw him there. Soccer Ball made it in third place, since Camera came in before he did. Camera lifted Beret up, leaving the other 14 contestants in danger. Snowflake was climbing, while she saw a sad Hearty. Snowflake decided she should help and picked Hearty up and quickly rushed up into the tree making Hearty terribly injured. Snowflake came and relieved, while helping a greatly injured Hearty up. Make-Up as talking with Lipstick about Ring, while Ring crept upon them and freaked them out making them fall down and making Ring succeed. Ruler was tall so it's easy for her to get climbing, since she got a high rank in this challenge. Sword disagreed and called Ruler a cheater, making Ruler hit him with a rock. Marker laughed hardly and climbed up the tree successfully boasting about his great athletic skills. The observers said that there are 9 contestants left, yet to be climbing up the tree. Toffee was hyperventilating and started running and burning the tree, making her safe. Sword, Make-Up and Lipstick rushed upon the tree and the other 5 contestants are in great danger. Diploma though successfully climbed it and got the last spot before danger. The observers said that the one who was most hated will leave the show. So the ones that lost the challenge was Bolster, CENSORED, Dictionary and Dynamite. It was revealled that Dynamite was eliminated. Later, Dynamite blew the place up leaving everyone dead. Third Revival Coming soon… Category:BFDI